Ryeowookie, Saranghae
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chapter8 update.. kyuwook slight henwook summary gagal cekk sendiri ya... gumawo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ryeowookie, Saranghae

Author : Array'ryeowook always

Rated : T

Cast : ryeowook,siwon, kyuhyun, donghae, henry,zhoumi

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik mereka masing masing, saya hanya meminjam nama

Summary : cinta itu seperti udara, berkeliaran tanpa kau anggap, tapi kau sangat butuh

Warning : GS

Typo : berserakan

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kyuhyun POV

Perkenalkan namaku **Cho kyuhyun**, seorang pelajar kelas 3 SMA, bila kau ingin tahu hidupku, akan kuberikan satu kata. **BERANTAKAN **cetak tebal dan garis bawahi,aku memang anak orang kaya, ayahku Tan Hanggeng adalah Dokter dan juga kepala rumah sakit, sedang ibuku Tan Heechull adalah seorang model top yang berambisi menjadikanku musisi,kenapa ? akupun tak tahu. Semua orang takut padaku, setiap ku lewat mereka hanya menunduk tak mau memandangku, apakah wajahku seperti monster?kurasa tidak, aku cukup tampan, walau orang bilang seringaianku mengerikan kkkk , dan apa yang terjadi pada dewan sekolah? Kenapa menuruti apapun yang kumau?apa jika kusuruh mereka masuk jurang mereka juga akan melakukannya? Kawanku pun tak banyak cukup Donghae dan zhoumi karna mereka sobatku dari TK. Aku menyayangi mereka, tak perduli mereka seorang playboy. hobiku semua sudah tahu, **main games **hal yang paling ku benci dalam hidup adalah **music**.kenapa?nanti kau akan tahu.

Hari-hari di sekolah bagiku sangat memuakkan, setiap harinya para yeoja-yeoja akan mengantri mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku,tak lupa memberikanku hadiah, entah itu coklat, makan siang atau apapun itu semua akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Bukannya aku tak menghargai mereka, aku hanya tak mau memberi harapan palsu, karna dalam kebisuanku ini sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang memiliki hatiku, kau mau tahu siapa dia?sebenarnya akupun juga tak tahu, kami hanya bertemu sekali, pertemuan yang singkat namun sungguh mendebarkan.

Flashback ON

Hari itu tanggal 15 agustus, aku bersama Donghae dan Zhoumi, sedang nongkrong di jalan raya dekat taman ria, sesekali bersiul-siul ria, pada setiap yeoja seksi yang lewat. Tapi itu mereka bukan aku, karna mataku kini justru menatap intern pada seorang yeoja manis diseberang jalan itu, seorang yeoja manis,berambut coklat madu, bermata caramel yang kini telah sibuk membagikan balon-balon pada anak-anak kecil disekelilingnya. Dia sungguh cantik,tawanya, senyumnya ugh .. an angel, namun sesaat acara lamunanku beralih menjadi keterkejutan tatkala kulihat ia berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil balon.

Dan kini kulihat sebuah truk besar melaju kearahnya, tapi ia tak menyadari semua itu. astaga apa yang di lakukannya?kenapa ia diam saja?tanpa pikir panjang akupun langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"YA KYUHYUN-AH KAU MAU APA?"teriakkan mereka tak ku gubris,kulihat truk makin dekat

_Tiiinnn... tiinnn..._

_AKHHHH!_

_Srekkkk_

_Greppp_

Kupeluk gadis itu di tengah jalan. Ia tak mungkin ia ku dorong kekanan atau ke kiri karna jalan ini sangat ramai. Kini truk semakin dekat, kupejamkan mataku bertahan pada posisiku, Tuhan.. haruskah aku mati muda?

_Srekkk_

_30 detik_

_1 menit_

_2 menit_

Aku sungguh tak merasakan apa-apa.

"YA ANAK MUDA APA KALIAN INGIN MATI KONYOL!" teriak sang sopir aku lihat truk berhenti tepat di belakangku,

"jeongmal mianhae,"ucapku masih memeluk gadis itu yang entah kenapa tidak bereaksi,si sopirpun memundurkan truknya dan lewat jalan samping yang sudah sepi.

"gwenchanna.."tanyaku pada gadis itu, tiada jawaban, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari pelukanku. Aku kembali panik perlahan ku longgarkan pelukanku, dan astaga, gadis itu tumbang kembali, ku tangkap ia, hingga wajah kami benar-benar dekat.

_Kyopta._ Batinku, kulihat ia benar-benar cantik, pipi tirus, hidung mancung, bibir ranum. Dan mata eh, kenapa matanya terpejam? Dan ku tersadar, ku goncangkan tubuh gadis itu.

"ya nona,gwenchanna?nona buka matamu..! apakau baik-baik ... nona.."ucapku berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Aku terus panik, kupandang Donghae dan zhoumi malah tersenyum padaku. Hingga sesaat, kulihat pemuda tampan dan tegap menghampiri kami.

"ya saengi gwenchanna, buka matamu saeng,?"ucap pria itu,merebut si gadis dari pelukkanku

"anda mengenalnya?"tanyaku ragu, pria itu mengangguk pasti

"ne,dia adikku.. mianhae merepotkanmu, dia pasti tidak hati-hati.."

"gwenchanna.."

"ne, jeongmal gumowo.. kami permisi, sekali lagi gumowo"ucapnya membungkukkan badan, kulihat dia membawa gadis itu kemobilnya dan kupegang dadaku. Ada desiran aneh disini.

_Tiinn tinn..._

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunanku, barulah ku tersadar aku masih di tengah jalan, lekas ku beranjak, namun ku berhenti lagi. Saat kulihat sesuatu di bawah kakiku, ya sebuah kalung berbandul piano, dan biola. Masih ku pandang kalung itu, mungkinkah milik gadis itu?

_Tinn.. tinn.._

Suara klakson benar-benar tak sabaran, tanpa babibu akupun langsung menghampiri Donghae dan zhoumi yang sudah tertawa ngakak disana.

Flashback OFF

Ku turun dari bus sekolah menuju halte terdekat dari sekolah baruku, kenapa turun dari bus? karna aku malas naik mobil. Kenapa sekolah baru? Tentu karna ayahku malu akibat kenakalanku makanya aku di pindahkan tak lupa membawa Donghae dan zhoumi sekalian. Karna kami tak terpisahkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, melewati jalan sepi yang di penuhi dedauan kering, yang sesekali beterbangan di terpa angin,ataupun kendaraan.

_"rupanya sudah sampai musim gugur."_gumanku lirih dan kupegang kalung dileherku,kalung berbandul piano dan biola itu_."changi apa kabarmu?bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"_ucapku lirih, sesaat ku cium kalung itu. Tak lama, karna saat itu juga pandanganku beralih pada sosok yang mengayun sepedanya di ujung sana, terus kuamati dia. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Tawa itu, senyuman itu.

"Dia..." gumanku nyaris tak terdengar,aku masih membisu,bahkan hingga ia meliwatiku, aku tetap tak bergerak.

mian,sampai disini dulu... patutkah ff ini di lanjutkan?tergantung readerdeul

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowookie, saranghae

Chapter 1

_"changi apa kabarmu?bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"_ucapku lirih, sesaat ku cium kalung itu. Tak lama, karna saat itu juga pandanganku beralih pada sosok yang mengayun sepedanya di ujung jalan, perlahan kuamati dia. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Tawa itu, senyuman itu.

"Dia..."aku masih membisu,bahkan hingga ia melintas, aku tetap tak bergerak.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowookie, saranghae

Chapter 2

_1 detik_

_3 detik_

_10 detik_

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang, membuyarkan segala lamunanku, lekas ku balikkan badanku,menatapnya.. belum jauh.

"ya nona.. nona berhenti... nonaaa!"ucapku sembari berlari kecil mengejarnya

_Srekkk_

Dia berhenti, perlahan memandangku dan tersenyum

_Deggg_

Senyuman itu, tak tahu kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, jantungku rasanya bergetar tak karuan, membuat tubuhku membeku, seketika lidahku kelu.

"nuguseyo?"kenapa kau tadi kau memanggilku?"tanyanya mengerjabkan matanya imut, aku tersentak

. sungguh kini otakku benar-benar blank untuk sekedar memikirkan alasan kenapa aku mengejarnya. Karna itu mengalir begitu saja, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku lakukan, hanyalah menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal."ani.. tadi... aku hanya...hanya "

"hemmm?"

"aku hanya mengira kau adalah noonaku, makanya aku memanggilmu noona... noona... begitu..tapi ternyata bukan, aku minta maaf" jelasku ia kembali tersenyum teduh.

"ohh...gwenchanna..'sudah siang sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat, khalke.."ucapnya, dan kini kulihat dia kembali mengayun sepedanya jauh, aku mematung tersenyum memandangnya.

_"ne.. aku akan segera berangkat changi..."_gumanku lirih, lebih bicara untukku sendiri_."changi?"_ aku terperanjat, kembali otakku bisa bekerja normal_."eh changiku tadi namanya siapa?kelas berapa? Kenapa aku tak menanyakannya?pabboya kyuhyun pabboya, pabbo pabbo pabbo.."_ucapku sesekali memukul mukul jidatku,namun beberapa saat kemudian aku tersenyum_"gwenchanna kyuhyun-ah, sekarang memang kau tak tahu dia siapa. Kelas berapa?tapi yang penting kalian satu sekolah. Ne satu sekolah.."_ucapku menyeringai, dan mulailah aku melompat-lompat riang_." Angel changi, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.. aku sangat senang, thank GOD, aku sayang pada-MU cinta pada-MU Tuhan... thank..."_teriakku, sampai kulihat, banyak pelajar berlarian, sesekali satu diantara mereka menabrakku.

"YA!YA! apa yang kalian lakukan?"tidak kenal siapa aku ya?"

"mianhae...sunbae..."ucap anak itu kikuk

"sudah ayo pergi kita sudah terlambat..."teriak seorang lagi, menarik tangannya pergi

_"apa terlambat?"_pikirku,sesaat kulirik jam yang melingkar di tanganku 07.15, mataku melotot seketika."MWO?ya aku terlambat..!"ucapku panik,lekas ku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku,dan seperti biasa mereka akan langsung menunduk minta maaf padaku. Sepertinya mereka sudah mendengar si preman kaya raya akan masuk ke sekolah mereka.

**Array'rryeowook Always**

Setelah jauh menyusuri koridor, akhir'nya pintu bertuliskan ruang 3-B itu terlihat pula di depan mataku, dengan langkah yang cool akupun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tan Kyuhyun! Hentikan langkahmu!..."ucap seseorang di depan pintu,ckk berani sekali dia, kuhentikan langkahku menatapnya ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang guru tua "bel masuk jam 7 tepat dan sekarang adalah jam 07.20. kau terlambat 20 menit."tambahnya kukerutkan keningku seketika.

"MWO?'YA! kau tak kenal siapa aku guru tua?"

"tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Tan Kyuhyun, murid kelas 3 pindahan dari ELF high schooll, murid dengan catatan prestasi terbaik, tapi berkelakuan buruk, suka terlambat sekolah, membolos, berkelahi karna hal sepele, membantah dan tak sopan pada guru dan orang yang lebih tua,dan juga bermain games saat pelajaran."

"kau?"

"aku adalah Kim Kangin, kepala sekolah disini. Sekaligus sahabat ayahmu, yang di tugaskan untuk mengawasimu"

"MWO?"

"tubuhmu tinggi juga, kalau begitu ku beri kau hukuman, membersihkan sarang laba-laba di gedung dekat perpustakaan"

"MWO?"

"tenang saja disana sudah ada zhoumi dan Donghae yang menemanimu. Aku pergi dulu. Cepat jalankan tugasmu atau ku laporkan pada ayahmu.."ucapnya tegas,dan berlalu. Aku terdiam sedikit memproses kata-katanya_."apa ayahku?jadi ini ulah ayahku..SIAL"_

_Brakkk_

Kutendang, kursi dekat koridor, membuat semua mata memandangku_. Aww sakit..._ rintihku pelan, kini dengan sedikit menekuk mukaku, ku pegangngi kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook Always**

Normal POV

Kini kyuhyun telah sampai di gedung dekat perpustakaan,sejenak menatap Donghae dan zhoumi yang sudah berdiri di tangga, membersihkan sarang laba-laba.

"ck, ternyata kau tertangkap juga, kukira pangeran sepertimu. Akan selalu selamat"ledek zhoumi, kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan langsung menaiki tangga kecil mulai menggerakkan sapunya membersihkan langit-langit

"wah cantiknya,!"puji Donghae ketika matanya menangkap bayangan gadis yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya sambil membaca buku di depan perpustakaan.

"ckk.. dasar playboy, aku tahu monyetpun pasti kau bilang cantik.."gerutu kyuhyun tak berpaling dari sarang laba-laba

"tapi serius,gadis itu benar-benar cantik, siwon-siwon lihatlah..!"ucap Donghae yang kini menarik siwon di sebelahnya, untuk mengikuti pandangannya

"wah gadis itu benar-benar manis, rambut coklat panjangnya, mata kecil dan mancung, pipi tirus,dan astaga bibirnya.."tambah siwon, berlahan kyuhyun menghentikan kegitannya.

_Apa?rambut coklat, mata caramel, hidung mancung, pipi tirus?bukankah itu ciri-ciri my angel changi?_ Pikir kyuhyun,dan reflek ia berbalik mengikuti pandangan teman-temannya.

"minggir minggir minggir..!"ucapnya menyingkirkan kepala Donghae dan Zhoumi yang menghalangi pandangannya "itukan my angel changi.. whahaahahaa.. ternyata tak sia-sia si tua Kim kangin itu menghukumku, kini aku bisa melihat my angel changi...kkkk"ucap kyuhyun heboh sendiri, membuat kedua temannya mentatap aneh

"kalian! jangan memandangku seperti itu. Dan jangan meliriknya.. karna mulai sekarang dia milikku..!whahhahhahaaa..."ucap kyuhyun menyeringai, dan mereka semua tertawa, tak sadar dimana mereka berada, kyuhyun pun terus memundurkan langkahnya tak menyadari kakinya kini telah sampai di ujung pijakan tangga.

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah awasss..."teriak Donghae,

_Srekkk_

_Brakkk_

Kyuhyun terjatuh, terjungkal ke tanah.

Normal POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Aku meringis kesakitan,bisa-bisanya aku tak konsentrasi

"ya gwenchanna?"ucap seseorang menghampiriku,aku tersentak kini kulihat my angel changi berjongkok di depanku, dan dibelakangnya sudah berdiri Donghae dan zhoumi, dengan sekali kedipan aku menyuruh mereka pergi, untungnya mereka tak protes

"tanganku sakit sekali.."ucapku manja, kemudian ku perlihatkan tangan kananku,yang lecet dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"wah kenapa bisa sampai begini?kau sungguh tak hati-hati"ucapnya panik, kini ia melepas pita rambutnya dan membalutkannya di tanganku,dan apa yang aku lakukan kalian pasti sudah tahu. Tentu saja sibuk memandang wajahnya yang amat sangat dekat denganku.

"YA! JAUHKAN WAJAHMU DARIKU!"teriaknya, membuatku reflek mumundurkan badanku.

"kau itu cantik tapi kenapa galak?"

BLUSHHH

Kulihat ia tercekat,wajahnya merah seketika

"ya! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?baca ini.."ucapnya sembari menunjukkan nametagnya dan akupun membacanya.

"kim ryeo wook."

"ya kim ryeowook, aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS disini. Dan kau pasti siswa pindahan yang suka berulah itukan?"

"wah beritaku menyebar cepat sekali ya?"ucapku sembari tersenyum lebar, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya,tapi tak ada salahnya bukan sedikit menggoda?

"sudah jangan banyak bicara. Selesaikan hukumanmu!, dan... sebaiknya lukamu itu cepat di obati, nanti infeksi..."tambahnya, dan segera berlalu, aku tersenyum, kembali jantungku berdesir tak karuan.

_Kim ryeowook. Jadi itu namamu.. ternyata segalak apapun kau, hatimu tetap lembut,_ innerku dalam hati, sambil menatap bayangnya yang semakin pergi.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Jam istirahat, kutarik zhoumi dan Donghae ke kantin, sebenarnya aku ingin menarik ryeowook juga, yang kata teman-teman sekelas denganku, tapi karna dia OSIS jadi hari ini tak di kelas.

"pangeran kyuhyun datang.. pangeran kyuhyun datang... kepada semua siswa harap mengosongkan bangku tengah dan pindah ke pinggir... cepat pindah.. cepat pindah.."ucap kedua temanku bergantian. Rasanya ingin tertawa sendiri mendengarnya, dan kini kulihat semua siswa mengosongkan bangku tengah kecuali 2 mahkluk itu. Mahkluk yang ku kenali. Karna mereka adalah my angel changi dan temannya. Lekas kuhampiri mereka.

"wookie-ah,! Kita minggir saja yuk.."

"aniyo sungmin eonni, untuk apa takut pada mereka.."

"wah tak takut padaku eoh?kalau begitu akan ku beri kalian pilihan. Pergi dan selamat, atau tinggal dan pacaran denganku?"

"MWO?"ucapnya terkejut, yang kubalas dengan seringaianku.

"ck pacaran saja dengan ini.."ucapnya sambil melempariku dengan buku. Kemudian melangkah pergi, menarik temannya, aku kembali tersenyum, walau dalam hati berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Donghae hyung.. aku lapar cepat pesan makanan.."teriakku mencairkan suasana, diapun mengacungkan jempol, memesan makanan dan kamipun makan bersama.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil ngobrol dengan teman-temannya ketika ia mendengar alunan biola dari ruang music. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya, membuat wajah cerianya kini berubah menyeramkan. Hae dan mimi mencoba menahan tangannya namun langsung di tepisnya. Dengan penuh amarah ia memasuki ruang musik.

_Brakkk, suara pintu di buka kasar_

"HENTIKAN PERMAINANMU!"

_Pranggg..._

Sebuah gitar di lemparnya ke lantai, membuat semua mata yang berada disana memandang ketakutan.

to be continued,

wah gag nyangka ff ini banyak yang suka, jeongmal gumowo chingudeul,

buat:meymelii, hyunsun, giraffeEgg kyuwook, ryeo ryeo ryeong, yumiewooki, septia luphbebeh mr kim , N.s, kyuwooksbaby, Cho Rin Ae, park Chaesoo, , santysomnia, Raincluster, AnspecialKWS, , and yoon hyunwoon jeongmal gumowo buat review'nya chingu...

semoga chap 2 ini juga banyak yang like#ngarep

buat yang udah lewat, review ne,

gumowo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ryeowookie, Saraghae

Chapter 3

.

_Brakkk_

"HENTIKAN PERMAINANMU!"

_Pranggg..._

Sebuah gitar di lemparnya ke lantai, membuat semua mata yang berada disana memandang ketakutan.

"YA! Tan kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak sonsaenim keras, tapi telinga Kyuhyun seolah sudah tuli, wajahnya di penuhi peluh, tatapannya tajam, satu kelas yang sedang praktek musical itupun hanya bisa menatap ketakutan.

"hei, kau, kau, kau... "ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk yeoja- yeoja yang tadi bermain biola, yang di tunjuk terus menunduk ketakutan "aku paling benci mendengar suara music di sini! Terlebih biola! Jadi jangan pernah memainkannya di sekolah ini! "ucap Kyuhyun mutlak

" hentikan sikap konyolmu itu Tuan muda Tan! Dan hormati aku sebagai gurumu! Kau tak berhak melarang kami! "hadrik si guru bermata bulan sabit itu, kyuhyunpun menyeringai, mendekati si guru, membenahi kerahnya.

"apa kau pikir aku takut padamu tuan... "mata kyuhyun pun bergerak membaca nametag guru itu, " kim... jongwoon..."lanjutnya, si guru semakin geregetan menatapnya.

_Plakkk_

Satu tamparan melayang kemuka mulus kyuhyun, "aku tak mungkin takut pada muridku..."

" kau? Kalau begitu lihat ini!" ucap kyuhyun sembari meraih gitar di sampingnya

_Prangg_

Dilemparnya gitar itu, kim jongwoon pun hanya menatap tak percaya, lidahnya benar- benar kelu, kyuhyun tak berhenti, terus di raihnya berbagai alat music yang di jumpainya

_Prang prang prang_

Entah itu gitar, cello, biola dan segala jenis alat music di ruangan itupun bernasip sama, terlempar dengan tidak elitnya, semua terdiam membatu, melihat kelakuan teman sekolah mereka yang semakin tak normal itu. Kyuhyun semakin menjadi kali ini kaki panjangnya naik keatas kursi piano, dan menginjak- injak tuts tutsnya dengan kasar, jangan lupakan seringaiannya.

"YA! TAN KYUHYUNNNN!" teriak seseorang, suara yang sepertinya kyuhyun sangat kenal, lekas ia menoleh kakinya belum turun, nafasnya terengah- engah di tambah lagi kini matanya membulat sempurna melihat semua melihat siapa yang datang, gadis itu memandang tak percaya, penuh muka kemarahan dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"kim ryeo... wook?" ucap kyuhyun terbata, seringaiannya meredup seketika, dilihatnya wookie berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Sreettt bughhhttt_

Ryeowook menarik keras tangan kyuhyun hingga laki-laki itu terjungkang ke lantai.

_Tes tes tes_

Airmata berlinang, membasahi pipinya saat jemarinya menyentuh tuts tuts pianonya yang rusak, kyuhyun tercekat, airmata itu benar-benar membuatnya sesak, dan sadar apa yang di lakukannya. Namun ia masih diam.

" wookie-ah gwenchanna?" sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja, anak kurang ajar itu, anak-anak ayo keluar" perintah kim jongwoon sambil menuntun ryeowook, di ikuti murid- murid lainnya. Membuat ruangan itu kembali hening. Kyuhyun masih terduduk di lantai ketika zhoumi dan Donghae menghampirinya.

"kyuhyuh-ah gwenchanna, kami tahu kau melakukannya dalam keadaan tak sadar.."ucap Donghae, kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, ya tadi dia memang tak sadar, karna saat ia melakukan itu pikirannya terus terisi dengan bayangan ibunya yang menyiksanya.

Flashback ON

Kyuhyun kecil sedang berlatih biola di temani ibunya.

"oemma, aku lelah, aku mau main games.. huweee..." rengek kyuhyun kecil menarik baju heechull ibunya

"tak ada lelah- lelahan cepat pegang ini!"handrik heechul memaksa kyuhyun untuk memegang biolanya "cepat mainkan!" tambahnya, si kecilpun terus tersedu membuat iramanya jadi berantakan, membuat si ibu geram "KAU MAINKANNN NADAMU DENGAN BENAR!"

_CTAKKK_

Pukulan busur biola melayang ketangan kecilnya.

"oemma appo..."

"kalau begitu bermainlah yang benar..." dan si kecil terus bermain, dan hasilnya tak pernah membuat heechul puas, namun semakin geram, terus di gerakkan busur biolanya memukul kyuhyun

_Ctak ctak ctak bughtt bughhtt_

Pukulan itu terus terjadi, selama kyuhyun berlatih.

Flashback OFF

"donghae-ah mimi bagaimana ini?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?"sungut mimi kesal , kyuhyun memandang kedua temannya dengan melas, sembari menunjuk kehancuran di ruang musik itu.

"my angel chagi pasti membenciku.."

"disaat seperti ini saja kau masih memikirkan dia.." tambah Donghae

"masalah kehancuran ini, ayahmu pasti mau membantu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ne" ucap Zhoumi, dan merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kini wookie dan yesung telah berada di dalam ruangan Kim Kangin selaku kepala sekolah.

"appa, sebaiknya keluarkan saja kyuhyun dari sekolah ini, kenakalannya semakin menjadi- jadi"

"aniyo chagi, appa tahu kyuhyun itu nakal, tapi appa yakin sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, hanya saja dia salah pendidikan."

"tapi appa... wookie sudah berjanji pada henry akan menjaga ruangan itu selama ia di China untuk study"

"wookie-ah, henry, namjachingumu itu baru pulang 3 bulan lagi, masih ada waktu.."

"tapi appa, setiap jengkal yang ada di ruang music itu, adalah kenanganku bersama Henry.."

"wookie-ah, kau adalah teman sekelas kyuhyun, appa memang belum bisa menjelaskan padamu tentang kyuhyun, hanya saja appa minta tolong padamu, ini juga permintaan Hanggeng adjusshi untuk menjaga kyuhyun. Ne?" tutur kangin, ryeowook hanya mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia cukup kesal

"kalau begitu wookie pergi dulu appa.." ijinnya, dan wookiepun meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan kim jongwoon aka yesung dan Kim kangin si kepala sekolah sekaligus hyungnya itu.

"yesung-ah kelihatanya, kau juga harus bekerja keras.."ucap kangin, muka yesung seketika terlihat murung " kau ingat? Dulu heechul sangat terobsesi padamu, kalianpun saling mencintai, tapi hubungan kalian hancur karna kecerobohohan hanggeng yang menghamili heechul hingga akhirnya mereka menikah tanpa cinta"

"hyung... "

"karna tak bisa memilikimu, heechul berharap setidaknya kyuhyun bisa sepertimu." Ucap kangin, di selenderkan kepalanya di kursi, sesekali menatap adiknya yang tersenyum kecut.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Siang itu kyuhyun sedang bertekuk lutut di ruangtamu rumahnya. Di belakangnya berdiri Donghae dan Zhoumi, dan di depannya ada ayahnya Tan Hanggeng, yang terlihat gagah dan bijaksana menghukum putranya.

"kau mau appa membantumu?"

"ne appa, aku ingin mengganti semua kerusakan alat- alat music itu, tapi tabungan kyu sudah tak cukup, bantu kyu appa" mohon kyuhyun, hanggeng tersenyum kecil, dalam hati bergumam, sejak kapan putranya berfikir tentang tanggung jawab. "appa..."

"appa bisa saja membantumu, tapi ada syaratnya.."

"syarat?" ucap kyu, hae dan mimi bersamaan, kini mereka saling menatap

"iya syarat? Syarat pertama, mobilmu appa sita untuk sementara, jadi berangkat sekolah naik bus atau sepeda, tak ada motor, kedua, kartu credit atm, dan uang jajanmu, akan appa tarik... "

"MWO?"

"terserah kalau tak mau, ucapkan saja selamat tinggal pada sekolahmu, karna kangin pasti akan menendangmu.." ucap Hanggeng menyeringai, kyuhyun terdiam sejenak,

"dikeluarkan dari sekolah OH NO, itu berarti aku takkan ketemu wookie lagi, dan bila tak memperbaiki kerusakan itu wookie pasti akan membencinya, tapi mobil, motor, kartu credit atm? Aishhh"pikir kyuhyun. mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "OK appa aku setuju dengan syaratnya, tapi aku mau semua alat musik datang malam ini juga"

"OK tak masalah, "ucap Hanggeng tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan mereka bertiga, saling menatap dengan pandangan Hei evil, cinta membuatmu gila

**Array'ryeowook always**

Malam itu juga, truk yang mengirim alat music sampai di halaman sekolah, kyuhyun, zhoumi donghae di bantu satpam sekolahpun langsung membantu menurunkan barang-barang, dan menatanya di ruang music, kyuhyun terlihat sangat antusias, memunguti alat-alat yang rusak, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, memajang benda- benda itu seperti sedia kala.

"akh... selesai... sudah jam 4 pagi"ucap kyuhyun akhirnya, terlihat nafasnya terengah-engah, dan peluh membasahi kaosnya hingga basah, bagaimana tidak, semalaman ia bekerja sediri, karna si pengantar barang langsung pulang, sedang kedua temannya langsung tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Sejenak di raihnya partitur di meja. Memorise in breezee itu adalah judulnya. Lalu di tulisnya sebuah tulisan singkat di bawahnya. Setelah itu iapun menghampiri temannya.

"YA! Aku bekerja keras, kalian malah tiduran..."teriak kyuhyun, mimi dan hae mulai mengeliat dan mengerjabkan mata, memandang kyuhyun tersenyum.

"kau yang terbaik my evil"ucap hae dan mimi, kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik kedua temannya, dan merangkul mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Pagi hari ryeowook mencoba menguatkan hatinya saat akan membuka ruangan music, pelan diraihnya kenop pintu

_Kriettt_

Pintu terbuka, dan alangkah terkejutnya ryeowook melihat apa yang kini terpampang dihadapannya. Ruangan itu, telah kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan terlihat lebih indah dan cantik, tiada lagi biola- biola patah semuanya utuh, membuat senyumnya mengembang, sejenak ia mendekatkan langkahnya ke piano, menyentuh tuts tuts yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

_"siapa yang mengganti ini semua? Apa mungkin kyuhyun?" tapi bukankah ia benci music?" _gumannya sendiri, kini pandangannya beralih pada selembar partitur di atas piano, partitur tulisannya kemarin. Namun sejenak dia tercenggang ketika melihat ada notes kecil di bawahnya.

_Dear my angel_

_Dont mad, dont angry dont cry, stay with your smile OK,  
ini tak bagus, tapi aku sudah berusaha._

Sepucuk senyum, menghiasi bibirnya. Jadi kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Gumannya, lekas ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ryeowook yang tadinya ingin menemui kyuhyun di kelas, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya, saat melihat zhoumi dan donghae, namun tak pergi, tetap di depan pintu.

"kyuhyun-ah, benar tak apa-apa?"tanya Donghae

" ne gwenchanna"

"kyu, karna membeli semua itu, kau kehilangan mobil motor atm mu, dan juga uang saku..." tambah Zhoumi.

_Deggg_

Wookie, memegang dadanya namun tetap bersembunyi.

"gwenchanna chingu, aku tak menyesal kok..."ucap kyuhyun kemudian, mendengar itu ryeowook tersenyum haru.

_"oh jadi begitu... kyuhyun-ah, aku bangga padamu.."_guman ryeowook lirih, sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, ryeowook memang masih belum bicara pada kyu, tapi matanya tak lepas dari memandang kyuhyun yang harus menyangga kepalanya di karenakan rasa ngantuk yang berat, bahkan laki- laki itu sering menguap, tapi sebisa mungkin tak tidur di pelajaran matematika itu.

_Tengg tengg tenggg_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, si guru sudah keluar, teman-teman yang lain, jangan di tanya lagi mereka sudah hilang entah kemana, dan hanya ada dua mahkluk di kelas itu, ryeowook dan kyuhyun yang membereskan bukunya. Pelan ryeowook mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang cukup besar, berjalan menghampiri meja kyuhyun, memutar kursi depan meja kyu hingga menghadap meja kyuhyun.

"mau makan bersamaku...?"tawar ryeowook sembari meletakkan bekalnya di depan kyuhyun, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut. "jangan sungkan-sungkan ayolah aku punya 2 pasang sumpit kok.."tambahnya sembari menyerahkan sepasang sumpit pada kyuhyun. Agak ragu kyuhyun menerimanya. "ayolah cepat makan, waktu istirahat hanya sebentar..."ucap ryeowook tersenyum membuat kyuhyun tak kikuk lagi. Dan langsung ikut memakan bekal ryeowook.

_"ah my angel chagi... kau membuat jantungku semakin bergetar, tadinya aku sungguh takut kau membenciku, tapi sekarang aku semakin menyayangimu, saranghae ryeowookie, saranghae..."_ guman kyuhyun dalam hati, memandang wajah ryeowook sangat damai.

"bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?"

"ne, sangat enak, masakanmu sendiri?"

"ne, jinja?wah.. kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu..."

"jinja?"mata kyuhyun berbinar seketika, ryeowook mengangguk senyum

"ne, makan yang banyak kyuhyun-ah, badanmu kurus,"ucapnya menambahkan bulgogi kedepan kyuhyun, laki-laki itu tersenyum

"ne, kau juga makan yang banyak..."kali ini ryeowook yang tersenyum.

"kyuhyun-ah, kau nanti pulang naik apa? Zhoumi dan donghae kan ada les dance?"

"aku bisa naik bus," jawab kyuhyun ragu, ryeowook tersenyum sejenak menghentikan makannya

"bagaimana kalau pulang bersepeda denganku?" ucap ryeowook, kyuhyun kaget, hampir tersedak di buatnya, mimpi apa dia semalam.

"benarkah boleh?"

"ne, kyuhyun-ah aku sudah kenyang, habiskan saja makanannya, aku pergi dulu ne.."ucap ryeowook sambil masih dengan pikirannya. Di balik tembok kelas ryeowook memegangi dadanya

_" di depan kyuhyun, membuat jantungku tak sehat, aku tak boleh jatuh cinta, aku sudah punya Henry.."_

**Array'ryeowook always**

_Kring kring_

Ryeowook menghentikan sepeda, di depan pohon tempat kyuhyun menunggunya, membuat kyuhyun menghampirinya

"ayo naik.."ucapnya

"jangan bercanda! Mana ada yeoja membonceng namja, kau yang turun biarkan aku memboncengmu" ucap kyuhyun yang dihadiahi senyuman ryeowook, gadis itupun langsung turun di gantikan kyuhyun "sekarang cepat naik..."

"ne.."ucap ryeowook segera naik ke boncengan kyuhyun, kini ia berpegangan baju seragam kyuhyun, mereka berdua melintasi jalan panjang, yang dihiasi pepohonan kering di musim gugur. Jangan lupakan canda tawa mereka sepanjang perjalanan, ketika dedaunan jatuh menghujani mereka.

to be continued

gimana chingu, mengecewakankah? ini ff yang bisa aku update sebelum, hiatus untuk sementara hehhee... mianhae...

buat chingudeul :

park chaeso : wookie galaknya qlo lge marah kuq

rye : ini dah lanjut chingu

aidagracilla29 : hehehe mian chingu, ini sebenernya insting dadakan

kyuwooksbaby : henry? salah

ryeo ryeo ryeong : iya nich chingu, bahasa author mepet

thieffhanie fhaa : ini udah tak panjangin chingu, menurutku tapi...#plakkk

eidelwiana kudo : ini lanjut hehhe..

Ns: sama, otakku mentok, ni update

meymellii : wookie, gag galak koq, yang main biola bukan henry

sparksomnia : tapi peluang lihat wookie

septia princess prosecutor : ini udah tak panjangin chingu

missyewookshipper : ni update chingu

fiewook : tu karna dia disiksa oemmanya waktu latihan

jeongmal gumowo ya buat yang review... saranghae chingu...

yang lewat, review ne,

gumowo

seeyaa...


	4. Chapter 4

Ryeowookie, Sarenghae

Chapter 4

Sebelumnya, mianhae chingudeul, bila chapter ini telat update

**Happy reading **

Kyuhyun POV

Dengan cepat ku hempaskan tubuhku di ranjang, membuatku tidur terlentang dengan dengan kedua tanganku yang terbuka lebar. "haaaaaaaahhhhh... " aku membuang nafasku lega, senyum terukir di sudut bibirku, bahkan lebih mirip aku tersenyum senyum sendiri, perlahan ku pegangi dadaku yang terasa bergemuruh, getaran ini sungguh masih terasa, sangat malah " hah… inikah rasanya? " gumanku lirih, dan kembali ingatanku menerawang ke kejadian pulang sekolah tadi.

Flashback ON

Di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi, dimana hanya ada barisan pepohonan kering yang menghiasi kedua sisinya, terlihat sepasang remaja sedang asik berboncengan sepeda di iringi canda tawa mereka.

Ryeowook, gadis remaja itu asik memandang langit di atasnya, memandang dedaunan kering yang berguguran melayang di bawa angin, sejenak ia melepas satu tangannya dari pinggang kyuhyun, menengadahkannya ke udara, merasakan dedaunan kering jatuh ke tangan halusnya.

"ryeowookie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali pegangan, nanti kau jatuh.. " ucap kyuhyun perhatian, ryeowook hanya tersenyum, tapi sama sekali tak merubah posisinya

" sudah, jangan cerewet, lihat dan rasakanlah… ini sangat indah, " ucap ryeowook imut, kyuhyun tersenyum

"benarkah?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari sejenak melihat belakang, juga melihat senyum yang memancar dari sepasang mata ryeowook, perlahan tapi pasti kyuhyunpun mengikuti gerakan ryeowook, mendongakkan kepala keatas, melihat ribuan dedaunan kering melayang layang di udara, perlahan menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan dedeaunan jatuh di telapak tangannya " ryeowookie, ini benar- benar menyenangkan… "

"ne, " ucap ryeowook sembari tersenyum, lama kyuhyun mengemudikan sepedanya dengan posisi seperti itu, larut dan larut hingga tak menyadari ada kucing yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di tengah jalan " kyuhyun-ah awas..! " ucap ryeowook saat sadar mereka hendak menabrak kucing

"MWO?" seru kyuhyun kaget, langsung dia membanting stir kekanan, namun karna jalannya kasar dan sedikit bergelombang, malah membuat sepedannya oleng berkali kali

"kyuhyun-ah! " ucap ryeowook panik langsung memegang pinggang kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang mendadak deg deg kan pun justru hilang kendali

"ya! Ya! Ya!" ucap kyuhyun panik , merasakan sepedanya yang oleng

**_Ckitttt_**

**_Brukkk_**

Sepeda membentur pohon, membuat mereka jatuh terpelanting, dengan posisi kyuhyun di atas ryeowook , namun tak sampai menindihnya, karna kyuhyun bertopang pada kedua telapak tangannya.

**_Deggg_**

Ryeowook merasakan getaran yang hebat didadanya, demi apapun wajah mereka sangat dekat, deru nafas kyuhyun yang terengah- engahpun terasa sangat halus menerpa wajahnya, membuat wajahnya panas, namun tatapan kyuhyun justru membuat tubuhnya terasa membatu. Kyuhyun semakin intens menelisik wajah gadis di bawahnya itu, mulai dari matanya, hidungnya dan berakhir di bibir plum itu, dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga perlahan ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya

**_Chup_**

Bibir mereka menyatu, membuat ryeowook membulatkan matanya, "eughh.. "lengguhnya ketika tangannya berusaha mendorong kyuhyun tapi tak bisa, karna kyuhyun semakin larut dalam ciumannya, menekan dan melumat bibir itu semakin dalam, pesonanya sungguh membuat ryeowook lemas, tak bisa berbuat apa- apa selain menerima. Lama dan lama ciuman itu terjadi hingga sesaat kemudian bayangan henry tiba- tiba muncul di ingatan ryeowook, membuatnya tersadar, dengan sekuat tenaga iapun berhasil mendorong kyuhyun hingga tersungkur. Dan langsung berdiri

" awwwwwww " rintih kyuhyun, ia merasakan telapak tangannya yang sudah terluka karna menopang tubuhnya tadi semakin terluka

"ck, dasar kurang ajar, berani sekali kau menciumku! " maki ryeowook, membuat kyuhyun garuk- garuk kepala, dan tersenyum sendiri

"mianhae wookie-ah, aku….. hanya terbawa suasana" jawabnya malu- malu, seketika ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"MWO? Terbawa suasana katamu? Ya! Kau ternyata sangat mesum! "

"MWO? Mesum katamu? Jangan salahkan aku, bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki- laki normal, tentu saja bisa terbawa suasana seperti itu"

"tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh seperti itu!" bentak ryeowook

"dan kau seharusnya menghentikanku! Bukan menerimaku! " teriak kyuhyun tak mau kalah, seketika ryeowook terdiam, menimang nimang perkataan kyuhyun

**_Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak menolak, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?_** " pikir ryeowook keras, hingga tak menyadari, senyum menyeringai telah tercetak di bibir kyuhyun.

"aish… " ucap ryeowook mengacak rambutnya sebal, terlebih melihat senyuman kyuhyun, "apa lihat- lihat? Dasar mesum, pulang saja sendiri, aku tak mau mengantarmu"

"MWO?" ucap kyuhyun terkejut, sementara ryeowook dengan cueknya, menaiki sepedanya meninggalkannya.

"YA RYEOWOOKIEEEE, HALTENYA MASIH SANGAT JAUH, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENEMUKAN BIS ATAU TAKSII DISINI, AKU JUGA TAK BAWA HANDPHONE, TAK BISA MENELPON SIAPAPUN UNTUK MENJEMPUTKU! " teriaknya keras, perlahan ryeowook menoleh, melihat kyuhyun sendirian disitu rasanya juga tak tega, lagian ia sadar semua bukan salah kyuhyun sepenuhnya, itu hanya kecelakaan, lekas ia memutar balik sepedanya dan menghampiri kyuhyun, yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyum

**_Ckittt_**

Ryeowook mengerem sepedanya tepat didepan kyuhyun, dan lekas turun

"ayo pulang, " ucapnya dingin, dengan tanpa dosapun kyuhyun memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terluka, sejenak tergaris kecemasan di raut ryeowook, namun sejenak pula raut kesebalan menutupinya. " aishh… ya sudah ayo biarkan aku yang memboncengmu… " ucap ryeowook kembali menaiki sepedanya, dengan malu- malu kyuhyunpun naik ke boncengan ryeowook, ryeowook yang menjalankan sepedanya kasar, membuat sepasang tangannya reflek memegang pinggang wookie

"ya! Jangan pegang- pegang! " ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun

"aniyo wookie, aku hanya berjaga- jaga, bagaimanapun juga tubuhku lebih berat dari tubuhmu, aku hanya takut sepeda ini tiba- tiba oleng, dan kita terjatuh dan kau menciumku…" ucap kyuhyun sedikit menggoda

"MWO? Itu tidak mungkin! " sengat ryeowook, terus mengemudikan sepedanya

"mungkin saja, saat aku menyetir, aku yang jatuh diatasmu, sekarang yang menyetir kan kau, bisa saja, kau jatuh diatasku, dan karna tak tahan melihat wajahku yang tampan, maka kau menciumku… "

"MWO? Ne, ne, ne, kau boleh pegangan… " ucap ryeowook kesal, dengan senyum simpul, kyuhyun kembali memegang pinggang ryeowook, dan entah kenapa raut kekesalan itu sejenak berganti dengan semburat merah, ketika kyuhyun benar- benar memeluk pinggangnya.

Flashback OFF

"ryeowookie, saranghae… "ucap kyuhyun sembari menaikkan selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Pagi yang cerah di keluarga Kim Kangin, seorang yeoja mungil Nampak sibuk menata bekalnya.

"wah, kau menyiapkan bekal apa chagi, kelihatannya enak sekali… "ucap yesung mengacak gemas rambut keponakannya, sesekali mencicipi bekal ryeowook.

"ah, paman… sarapannya disana, ini bekal makan siangku…" dumel ryeowook, yesung tersenyum manis

"wookie-ah, apa kau tidak takut gemuk, bekal itu terlalu banyak untuk dimakan yeoja, " goda yesung, kangin hanya tersenyum

"ani, aku tidak memakannya sendiri, aku memakannya bersama temanku, "

"teman? Benarkah? Atau jangan- jangan kau punya selingkuhan ya?"

" aniya, ah paman cerewet, aku berangkat dulu… appa pai pai… "ucapnya cepat dan langsung berlalu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Seorang wanita paruh baya, Nampak dengan anggunnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah kamar yang di yakini adalah kamar putra semata wayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tan Heechul, Sejenak ia menatap jam tangannya sambil geleng- geleng. Dan langsung mendorong pintu itu.

"Tan Kyuhyun cepat ba…. "ucapannya terhenti, ketika matanya mendapati putranya asik berpose ria menyisir rambutnya. Ada yang aneh, bila biasanya kyu masih bergumul dengan selimutnya, maka pagi itu justru sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, yang biasanya berantakan.

"aku sudah bangun, dan eomma tak perlu memandangku seperti itu ! " sungut kyuhyun, dan dengan santainya berjalan melewati oemmanya.

"kyu, jangan lupa nanti kau… "

"mendaftar di club music. Aku ingat, sudah tak perlu mengingatkan aku lagi… "ucapnya dingin dan langsung berlalu.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Kyu mematung sendiri di halte bis, kedua temannya membolos sekolah, karna mementingkan pacaran. Alhasil inilah nasibnya. Terdampar menunggu bis tentu saja dengan kekasihnya PSP. Ia terlihat sangat serius, menatap layarnya hingga tak menyadari bus sekolah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Tan Kyuhyun, kau berangkat sekolah tidak?" Tanya salah seorang temannya dari dalam bis, kyu tak bergerak, masih sibuk. "YA! KAU BERANGKAT SEKOLAH TIDAKKK?" suara itu semakin keras, ketika bus mulai berjalan, kyu tersadar, "bus sekolah? " gumannya lekas ia berlari mengejar bus itu.

" hei tunggu aku… " teriaknya, sambil berlarian, namun tak di dengar oleh sopir, sementara seorang gadis mungil yang dari tadi focus pada bukunyapun tak sengaja melihatnya

" Tan Kyuhyun?" gumannya lirih, "pak pak berhenti… temanku tertinggal… " ucapnya menggedor jendela. Bus pun langsung berhenti, dan itu tak disia- siakan oleh kyuhyun untuk langsung masuk

"gumowo addjusshi, " ucap kyuhyun pada si sopir, lekas ia menedarkan matanya, dan alangkah binar matanya saat mendapati ryeowook melambaikan tangan padanya. Tanpa babibu kyuhyunpun langsung menghampiri ryeowook, dan duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Changmin yang memanggilnya tadi hanya geleng- geleng.

"lain kali jangan melamun kyuhyun-ah… " ucap ryeowook tetap berkutat dengan PR matematikanya, kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sembari menyamankan duduknya.

"ne, kau sibuk apa wookie?" Tanya kyu, ryeowook hanya menunjukkan buku PR matematikanya, dan terus menggerakkan pensilnya menuliskan angka- angka yang menurut kyuhyun aneh, dari wajahnya sungguh terlihat, kalau gadis itu kebingungan. Sejenak kyuhyun tersenyum

"sini, "ryeowook terkaget, saat dengan manisnya kyuhyun mengambil buku dan pensilnya.

"aniya kyuhyun-ah biar ku kerjakan sendiri.. "

"jangan meremehkanku, biar begini, aku pernah menang olimpiade matematika tahu?"

"MWO? Benarkah?" Tanya ryeowook , kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tetap focus, sejenak ryeowook tersenyum kagum, apalagi ketika melihat lihainya kyuhyun menyelesaikan PR'nya, " ternyata aku tidak boleh memandang seseorang dari covernya saja.. " gumannya dalam hati, sejenak di keluarkan i-pond dari dalam tasnya " kyuhyun-ah dengarkan ne, aku punya music yang bagus " ucapnya sembari langsung memasangkan satu headset ditelinganya dan satu lagi di telinga kyuhyun, kyu kaget namun tak menolak justru tersenyum. Alunan seven years of love pun mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Walau masih dengan kesibukan masing- masing . ryeowook dengan lamunannya, dan kyuhyun dengan matematika. Namun di lirik lirik tertentu mereka menyanyi bersama - sama dan kemudian tertawa.

tbc,

akh, setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, akhirnya bisa update ff ini juga, walau jelek pendek dan berantakan, tapi author seneng, lebih seneng lagi kalau banyak yang baca dan mau review # huweee ngarep

buat chingudeul semua gumowo ne, :)

kyute Evilmagnae : yang bener chingu, we.. aku pengen juga kayak gitu

fiewook : heechul belum mati chingu, suatu saat pasti tak munculin

rye & unknown : ini udah lanjut chingu

kyuwooksbaby : siapp chingu... kyuwook forever dach...

meymelii : henry masih ku sembunyikan# ketawa bareng kyu

septia princess prosecutor : yup chingu... wah haemi, perlu dibanting kayaknya wkwkkwkw

ilma : hehhee... mian chingu, aku masih mau mendekatkan abang kyuwook dulu,

myunnie91 : nie lanjut chingu,

akhir kata jeongmal gumowo and review ne.. *authot bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Ryeowookie, Saranghae

Chapter 5

Happy Reading

Ryeowook POV

Bel istirahat telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu, membuyarkan seisi kelas, dan menjadikannya kekosongan, Akh... aku menghela nafas panjang, dan kemudian bibirku melengkung membentuk satu senyuman kecil. Entah apa yang kurasakan, tapi aku merasa jantungku berdebar keras saat ia tersenyum padaku, saat jemarinya menyentuh tanganku. benarkah aku jatuh cinta?

"aish... pabbo kim ryeowook, apa yang kau pikirkan? bukankah kau sudah punya Henry?"

plakk

kupukul jidatku sendiri, dan dengan lemas, menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi. jujur aku bingung dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada kyuhyun, benarkah aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu? ataukah aku hanya merasa simpati padanya? entahlah... karna yang kurasakan adalah aku sangat nyaman ketika berada di sisinya.

" Henry-ah mianhae, mianhae bila kini aku mulai memikirkan namja lain selain dirimu... "ucapku pelan, dan dengan masih duduk menyenderkan kepalaku di bangku. ku memejamkan mataku, menenagkan diri merasakan keheningan disekitarku, sangat nyaman sangat tenang, walau hanya sesaat, karna beberapa detik setelahnya, kumerasakan wajahku menghangat... terasa deru nafas seseorang begitu dekat denganku, perlahan ku buka kedua mataku

"Kyaa... mesummmm... "

plakkk

awww

aku lekas berdiri, di depanku ku lihat kyuhyun, merintih memegangi pipinya yang ku tampar tadi. jangan salahkan aku. siapa yang tidak panik bila saat kau membuka mata, kau melihat wajah namja hanya berjarak beberapa senti darimu dengan seringai yang menakutkan

"aww, sakit wookie..." ucap kyuhyun memegangi pipinya kini ia telah duduk di bangku ryewook, karna sang pemilik berdiri.

"kya..kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan, kau sangat mengagetkanku tahu... " ucap ryewookie sembari mempout bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli..

" hehhe, mukamu seperti tomat nona.. apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

BLUSH

muka ryeowook memerah seketika, tapi ia berusaha mati matian menutupinya

"ani, aku tidak suka padamu... "

"benarkah? padahal aku sangat berharap? " ucap kyuhyun lirih, sangat lirih, bahkan ryeowook tak mendengarnya, paras cerianya berubah murung seketika.

"kyuhyun-ah gwenchanna? "

"ah, ne... "

"oia kyu, aku tadi membawakan bekal untukmu... coba lihat tharaaa... " ucap Ryeowook sembari mengeluarkan bekalnya, membukanya dan menyodorkannya pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum seketika, terlebih karna itu makanan kesukaannya.

"ryewookie ini benar untukku? "

"ne, itu masakanku sendiri lo.. "

"wow... " ucap kyu kagum.. "ryeowookie lihat siapa yang datang.. "ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah pintu dan diikuti pandangan ryeowook

chup

ryeowook terkejut, memegangi pipinya yang basar, karna barusan kyuhyun mencuri ciuman darinya.

"ya' Kyuhyun-ah... " geram ryeowook, sedang kyuhyun hanya tersenyum- senyum GJ, sembari terus melahap bulgoginya.

"hehhe, itu ciuman terimakasih dariku, peace... "

BLUSH

Ryeowook kembali merona, kenapa kyuhyun semakin berani menggodanya ya?

"Ryeowook-ah.. "

"ne... "

"kurasa kita perlu suasana baru.. kajja "tanpa babibu, kyuhyun langsung menutup kotak bekalnya dan menarik ryeowook yang masih cengo meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di halaman belakang sekolah, duduk berdua beralaskan hamparan rumput hijau yang subur. sesekali teduh sinar mentari menyinari mereka, membuat silau namun hangat.

" ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau menyukai piano?" tanya kyuhyun, kini sepasang matanya tak lepas dari memandang ryeowook.

"hemm... itu karna, musik adalah bagian hidupku, waktu usiaku 5 tahun appa, memberikanku sebuah piano, semenjak itulah, aku mulai menyukai piano, aku sering bermain piano bersama pamanku... "

"yesung songsae... "

"eum... kau sendiri kenapa sangat benci pada biola... " tanya ryewook penasaran, kyuhyun tersenyum getir, dan membuang nafas

"hah.. itu karna, eommaku selalu menyiksaku saat berlatih biola, dia egois, aku benci.. dia menyiksaku... "

"kyu... "ucap ryeowook menggenggam jemari kyuhyun, terlihat pandangan kyu mulai nanar, tapi tetap tersenyum "kyuhyun-ah mianhae... "

"ne,.. " ucap kyuhyun, dalam hati ia tersenyum, karna wookie,tapi melihat wookie yang begitu polos, seakan membangkitkan sisi evilnya, kini seringaian mulai nampak dibibirnya. lekas ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ryeowook, menatap gadis itu lamat

Degg

Ryeowook membatu, jaraknya mereka sangat dekat, kyuhyunpun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat di dorongnya ryeowook hingga terjatuh, dan langsung menindih gadis itu.

"kyu... "ucapnya gugup, diatasnya kyuhyun tersenyum teduh, tanpa di duga kyuhyun yang hanya bertumpu pada kedua sikunya itu, justru memasangkan kalung di leher ryeowook. kalung dengan bandul biola, kalung yang di temukan kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ryeowook, ryeowook berdebar memegang kalung itu, lebih berdebar lagi dengan sepasang mata mereka yang saling menatap dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"kyu.. kalung ini? "

"dasar gadis ceroboh, bisa- bisanya kau pingsan begitu saja, saat hampir tertabrak... "

"kyu.. jadi kau yang..."

"ne, saranghae ryeowookie... "ucap kyuhyun tulus, suaranya begitu lirih, menyerupai sebuah bisikan, ryeowook membatu perlu waktu cukup lama untuknya mencerna kata-kata kyuhyun, hingga perlahan kyuhyun mencium lembut pipinya

chup

"kyu.."

"mukamu merah, apa kau juga menyukaiku...? " tak perlu jawab sekarang.. "kyuyun masih tersenyum dengan posisi yang sama, perlahan jemarinya mengusap bibir tipis ryeowook, dan gadis itu hanya menatap diam, mungkinkah ia terbuai dengan kyuhyun? "kau pasif sekali... " gerutu kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis ryeowook

5cm

3cm

2cm

**_mianhae... my love my love my love_**

"hah... "

terdengar dering handphone ryeowookie mengacaukan semuanya, dengan cepat ryeowook mendorong tubuh kyuhyun dan kembali duduk, mereka nampak canggung, ryeowook segera mengangkat telponnya.

"hallo... "

" ryeowookie... ini aku Henry... "

"henry benarkah ini kau? "tanya ryeowook girang, kyuhyun hanya menatap tak suka

"ne, wookie... wookie-ah... aku sekarang sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.. apa kau tak ingin menemuiku? "

"ya, I miss you.. tunggu aku disana, aku akan menemuimu.. "

pippp

setelah panggilan terputus, ryeowookpun lekas membenahi seragam dan berdiri, apa dia lupa kalau tadi kyuhyun mengungkapkan cinta dan ia belum menjawabnya.

"ryeowookie.. kau mau kemana?" ucap Kyuhyun, menahan tangan ryeowook, pandangan mereka bertemu, sudah berbeda, cahaya mata ryeowook terlihat nanar

"mianhae kyu, aku harus pergi... " ucap ryeowook, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun terpaku, sedikit tak paham dengan perilaku ryeowook, dan karna penasaran iapun mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Seorang pemuda tampan, berwajah imut, nampak berdiri di depan gerbang, disampinya ada sebuah koper, sangat terlihat jelas, bila pemuda itu langsung kemari. pandangannya menatap haru sekeliling.

"Henry... " teriak seseorang memanggilnya. dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara, tersenyum haru saat ryeowookie kini ada di hadapannya. tak begitu jauh darinya.

"tak merindukanku? chagi? " ucap Henry tersenyum, perlahan ryeowook menitihkan airmata, demi apapun, sekalipun ada kyuhyun, henry adalah kekasihnya.. seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan... melihat ryeowook yang justru menangis, Henrypun melapangkan kedua lengannya, seolah meminta ryeowook untuk memeluknya. dan seolah mengerti, ryeowookpun langsung berlari menghambur memeluknya, sangat keras, bahkan tubuh henry nyaris terjengkang.

"sangat merindukanku eoh?" ucap henry menggoda

"kenapa tak bilang kalau mau pulang? "

"hanya ingin memberimu kejutan.. "ah aku kangen sekali padamu.. " ucap Henry manja, semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, ryeowook hanya tersenyum, perlahan Henry melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap lekat sepasang mata ryeowook... " ryeowookie saranghae.. " ucapnya lirih. ryeowook tersenyum

"ne nado saranghaeyo... "

Degg

Mendengar itu Henry terharu, sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan wajah kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan, berdiri tak jauh jadi mereka, tangannya menggenggam erat, matanya merah menahan kemarahan, dadanya sakit semakin sakit lagi saat ia melihat Henry yang perlahan mencium kening wookie. turut serta bisik bisik penghuni sekolah.

"eh siapa laki-laki itu... "tanya seorang siswi sekolah pada temannya.

"wah kau tak kenal dia ya? dia adalah violinist yang sangat terkenal. Henry lau, pacarnya ryeowookie di China"

"oh jadi dia, mereka romantis sekali... dan Henry sanat tampan. "

Kyuhyun POV

apa? jadi dia adalah Henry kekasihnya ryeowook di China? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa laki-laki itu mesti datang saat aku telah begitu dekat dengan dengan wookie. kenapa ia mesti kembali kenapa? kenapa? kenapa?

"arghhh... "kyuhyun mengerang keras, memukul tembok di sampingnya, tangannya berdarah, membuat panik gadis-gadis yang bergosip itu.

"ya' kyuhyun-sshi gwenchanna? "ucap gadis itu sembari memegang pundak kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat kyuhyun menepisnya.

"minggir kalian... "ucapnya mendorong gadis itu, yang menghalangi langkahnya... ia kalut, perasaannya kembali kacau... kebahagiaan yang baru sesaat di rengkuhnya kini menguap begitu saja.

tbc

akh... akhir'nya bisa update jga... walau sangat telattt... dan mian kalau pendek, author baru sembuh dari penyakit malas #plakk. . buat chingu udah review, jeongmal gumowo ne...

: ini udah lanjut chingu... walau telat hehe

fiewook : maaf ya chingu, nie ff lanjutnya lama banget, jeongmal mianhae ne..

AmuHinaChan : ini dah lanjut chingu, moga suka ya

KimYcha Kyuu : iya chingu, tapi mianhae.. tu kisah belum author bahas sekarang#plakk

Jas merah : Kya kya kyuwook gitu. yang KWS mari merapat

vebry : chingu, jalan tak semulus yang diharapkan.. Henry udah bosen author asingkan di China

santysomnia : gpp chingu, author seneng kok chingu mereview

nameryearyeo : nie lanjut chingu gumowo

choryeoni : kya eonni, mian ya gag bilang, Kkkk.. kapan2 aja haewook'nya

velovexiaa : itu kalung'nya dah di balikin chingu, ceritanya kyu benci banget ma musik

nuryewookie : hemm.. author bakal ngejauhin rumah mereka cingu, qlo deket jadinya yesung bakal CLBK #plakk

ade ismaya : mian ya chingu ff ini mungkin tak bisa sepanjang yang diharapkan

ryeo2119: makasih ya chingu.. ini dah lanjut, semoga suka

whew#usap keringet, buat chingu deul makasih reviewnya

akhir kata

review ne...

happy birthday Eunhyukkie oppa

see you..


	6. Chapter 6

Title :Ryeowookie Saranghae

Author : Array's ryeowok always

Rated : T

Cast : Kyuwook, Henwook

Warning : GS

Chapter 6

Happy Reading

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak tahu betapa kalutnya hatiku saat ini, hanya ingin terus berjalan, hanya ingin terus berlari, mengabaikan airmata yang perlahan lolos di pipiku, mengabaikan setiap pandangan mata menatapku.

brakkk

pintu yang tak punya salah apa- apa itupun bernasip naas karna ku tendang.

"Arrggghhhh..." erangku keras, melempar tasku, buku- buku dan apapun yang terlihat oleh mataku, ku tendangi meja- meja, kursi hingga ruangan ini benar- benar seperti kapal pecah.

"kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan.. " aku menoleh, kulihat Donghae dan Zhoumi menghampiriku, akupun hanya mengacuhkan mereka, dan melanjutkan aksi banting- bantingku

"kyuhyun-ah hentikan bodoh... " kali ini merekapun mencengkramku, berusaha menghentikan aku

"Lepaskan ... "

Buaghhh

kali kupukul keras muka zhoumi, hingga membuat salah satu kawan berdarah cina itu tersungkur

"kyuhyun-ah.. " ucap mereka serentak, menatapku tak percaya, Tan Kyuhyun memukul sahabat karibnya sendiri

"mianhae... zhoumi-ah... " ucapku lirih sangat lirih, astaga, kenapa kim ryeowook benar- benar membuatku gila "aarrgghhh... " kubanting sebuah kursi hingga membuat keempat kakinya patah

"TAN KYUHYUN! " terdengar suara melengking seorang yeoja, aku menoleh, kulihat gadis yang sangat aku cintai, sekaligus gadis yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kim Ryeowook dia sekarang menatap geram kearahku, dan lagi, mataku semakin perih saat kulihat pacarnya itu berdiri di belakangnya.. ck pemandangan memuakkan.

"kyuhyun-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan? "

"ck... bukan urusanmu... " dan dengan langkah yang acuh, akupun keluar dari ruangan ini, sedilit menyenggol lengannya saat aku melintas di dekatnya

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah... " teriaknya sekali lagi, tapi aku mengabaikannya

Ryeowook POV

Aku datang ke kelas dan melihat kyuhyun melalukan kekacauan ini, ayolah apa yang terjadi padanya, bukankah tadi pagi ia masih manis- manis saja tapi kenapa sekarang begini?

"henry-ah mianhae... ada sesuatu hal yang harus kulakukan... " ucapku dan langsung beranjak

"tapi ryeowookie... " tak lagi aku gubris ucapan itu, dan terus berlalu, aku yang berjalan kinipun mulai berlari, menyusuri sepanjang koridor, mengedarkan mataku kesegala arah "kyuhyun-ah kau dimana? tanyaku dalam hati hingga perlahan kulihat ia berjalan Gontai membuka pintu loteng

krittt

akupun melangkah ke loteng

"kyuhyun-ah... "

Greppp

kutahan tangannya, saat kami telah berada di loteng, ia menoleh sepasang mata kami bertemu.

Kyuhyun POV

**_Kyuhyun-ah..._**

pangilnya, akupun menoleh hingga sepasang mata kami bertemu, pedih perih sakit itulah yang kudapat dari tatapan polosnya, hari ini aku mengungkapkan cinta pada gadis itu, tapi bukan sebuah jawaban indah yang ku terima, melainkan cumbuan mesra dia dan kekasihnya. lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana untuk sekedar mengendalikan hatiku sendiri. ini terlalu sakit.

"untuk apa kau kesini? " ucapku datar, kulihat ia menyernyitkan dahinya

" apa kau bilang? untuk apa? YA TAN KYUHYUN.. ! tidak sadarkah kau atas segala tindakkanmu, memukul temanmu, menghancurkan ruangan kelas.. kenapa kau begitu kekanak- kanakan? apa kasar itu adalah tabiatmu? "

"YAA... kau puas?

Deggg

"kyuhyun-ah..."

"diamlah... "

"kenapa kau berubah lagi? kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini lagi? "

"DAN KENAPA KAU BEGITU CEREWET? "

sreekk duakk

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, akupun mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding, mengunci tubuhnya, menatapnya tajam, hingga membuat pandangannya menjadi nanar

"kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau... hmmmppttt... "aku mencium bibirnya kasar, sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata- katanya, dia berusaha memberontak, mendorongku, memukuli dadaku

"kyuhyun-ah lepaskan.. " ucapnya saat bibirnya terlepas, tapi seakan tak perduli aku aku justru mencengkramnya, menciumnya kembali, lebih kasar ia sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya, hingga teras airmatanya, ikut membasahi wajahku, membuatku melonggarkan cengkramanku dan berlanjut melepaskannya, membuat aku bisa memandang jelas, ia yang memandangku penuh benci dan wajahnya yang penuh airmata

plakkk

tangan mulusnya kini mendarat keras dipipiku, yang aku yakin pasti meninggalkan jejak, namun aku tak bergeming, tetap menatapnya.

"dasar kurang ajar.. kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? kenapa? kenapa? kenaphaaa?

"beringsik! kenapa kau begitu cerewet? kenapa kau mesti bertanya kenapa?kenapa? tidak sadarkah kau kalau kau yang membuatku seperti ini..! "

Deggg

"kyuhyun-ah... "

"ryeowookie, saranghae... "

Degg

"kyuhyun-ah.. "

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

Hati ryeowook bergetar hebat saat ia mendengar kata- kata itu, jujur ia mulai merasakan perih di ulu hatinya, tatapan tajamnyapun berganti nanar

"kenapa kau begitu tidak peka, kenapa kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku dengan ciumanmu bersama kekasihmu..? ucap kyu lirih, sangat lirih bagai bisikan tapi menjadi pisau tajam yang menyayat ryeowook

Deggg

"kyuhyun-ah aku... aku hanya... "

"apa jangan- jangan kau sudah lupa? " kau lupa kalau saat itu kau juda bersamaku, kau lupa kalau saat itu aku juga mengungkapkan cinta padamu dan kau belum menjawabnya dan pergi begitu saja"

Skakmatt

ryeowook membatu, dia membisu, harus ia akui, karna begitu senang bertemu henry, iapun meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri, tanpa tahu apakah namja itu mengejarnya atau tidak, diapun juga lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu kyu juga mengungkapkan cinta padanya, dan ia belum menjawabnya.

"kyu.. mianhae... "

"lupakan, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, dan mianhae telah berbuat kasar padamu.. " ucap kyuhyun dingin, dan laki- laki itu berlalu pergi.

Tubuh ryeowook merosot, hingga kini ia terduduk di lantai dingin loteng itu, airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya, kini ia telah diujung kesadaran, jujur ia mulai mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga adalah kekasih henry, dan ia tak bisa meninggalkan henry hingga membuat kekasih yang telah sekian lama di tunggunya itu terluka, tapi dengan begitu dia membuat kyuhyun menangis dan terluka.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Dengan langkah yang gontai ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia sudah nampak biasa, tidak ada lagi airmata yang membasahi pipinya, ini sudah hampir jam pulang, menangis tadi membuatnya membolos beberapa jam pelajaran.

"ryeowook-ah.." terdengar suara lelaki memanggilnya, iapun lekas menoleh hingga dapat dilihatnya kekasihnya henry berlarian menghampirinya

"henry-ah... "

"hah kau disini rupanya... ' aku mencarimu kemana- mana? "

"hehe mianhae... " ucapnya tersenyum

"ah lupakan tharaa... " dengan senyum mengembangnya henry menunjukan tangannya yang membawa dua cup ice cream

"henry-ah.."

"aku tahu kau pasti sedih melihat kehancuran di ruang kelas kita kan.. ? makanya ku belikan kau ice cream agar kau tersenyum kembali hehhee... "

"aishhh jinja.. " dan dengan mempout bibirnya ryeowookpun memukul lengan henry, membuat pemuda itu terkikik gemas

"kya kya.. sudah cepat kita makan saja ice creamnya sebelum mencair.. " ucap henry menyerahkan satu cup pada ryeowook, dan merekapun makan bersama sambil menyusuri panjang koridor sekolah. lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

nasib pemuda itu semakin tragis, di tambah lagi dengan Yesung dan Kangin yang menghukumnya berdiri di tengah lapangan hingga jam pulang, di tambah lagi harus membawa orang tuanya keesokan harinya. perlahan kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya kini dipenuhi keringat dingin, jika tadi panas terik yang membakarnya, maka sekarang dinginnya udara sore yang menyiksanya, jujur ia benar- benar tak kuat, sangat lemah sekarang, dia tidak memakai jas sekolah, hanya kemeja tipis, iapun hanya makan sedikit bersama ryeowook, di tambah lagi kondisi fisik dan emosinya benar- benar tidak baik

brukkk

semua siswa tercenggang saat melihat kyuhyun yang terkenal kuat itu mendadak pinsan di tengah lapangan, merekapun langsung berhambur menghampiri. sedang Henry dan ryeowook yang kebetulan lewatpun nampak terbengong heran melihat siswa- siswa yang keluar kelas, saat masih kam pelajaran terakhir.

"eh kenapa kalian keluar kelas.. " tanya ryeowook pada salah seorang siswa

"itu ryeowook-ah, Tan Kyuhyun teman- teman bilang dia pinsan di tengah lapangan"

"MWO? "

"ryeowook-ah bukankah kyuhyun itu teman sekelas kita, kajja kita tolong dia.. " ucap Henry,

"ah ne.. " dan merekapun berlari bersama ke tengah lapangan, menembus gerombolan, hingga sampai di depan melihat kyuhyun

"kyuhyun-ah, gwenchanna, iroena ppalli.. kyuhyun-ah.. "ucap ryeowook, kini ia telah berjongkok di samping kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah, tubuhnya panas dingin " ucap Henry yang memeriksa dahinya

"lalu bagaimana.. "

"tak ada jalan lain, kita bawa dia ke uks... " ucap Henry, dan dengan dibantu ryeowook diapun menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, berlarian menuju UKS yang kebetulan letaknya memang cukup jauh dari TKP di ikuti ryeowook yang berlari kecil di belakangnya. gadis itu menahan airmata, sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah, di setiap langkahnya ia hanya berdoa semoga Kyuhyun tidak apa- apa.

**to be continued**

hah hah hah.. bener- bener tanpa dosa FF ini baru bisa update, maklum array's bener- bener di siksa dengan segala aktivitas yang menumpuk, membuat semua imajenasi berantakkan. #plakk curcol

buat yang menantikan FF ini #ngarepp jeongmal mianhae ne.. baru bisa update, setelah sebulan terlantar *bow*

bagi beloved chingudeul yang udah mereview jeongmal gumawo *second bow*

buat **Kyute Evilmagnae, guest, jas merah, fiewook, dheek enha, rinjaejae, niisaa9, wonnie, raiaryeong9, bryant ryeohyun, alif ryeosomnia, ryeo2119, septia princess prosecutor, cho ryeosomnia fishies, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, Lee chizumi, choRyeonni, ade ismaya** jeongmal gumawo atas reviewnya, mian ya, array's engga bisa balas satu satu,

**Regards**

**Array's**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Ryeowookie Saranghae

Author : Array's ryeowook always

Cast : Kyuwook slight Henwook

Warning : GS

Chapter 7

Happy Reading

.

Normal POV

Sesampainya di ruang UKS, Henry langsung membaringkan kyu di ranjang, dan setelahnya wookielah yang merawatnya, yang melonggarkan dasinya, melepas sepatunya, mengusap keringatnya dan mengoleskan minyak kayu putih di tubuhnya, henry menatap dengan pandangan pandangan yang sulit diartikan yah kalian pasti tahukan, bagaimana rasa hatimu jika melihat kekasihmu, begitu mencemaskan seseorang dan merawatnya penuh perhatian?

_ryeowook-ah.. siapa namja itu, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya? apakah dia seseorang yang berarti bagimu..akh... aku tak boleh berfikir macam- macam.. bukankah pada dasarnya wookie memang baik pada semua orang?_

"henry-ah.. kau melamun..? "tanya ryeowook sontak pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"aniyo.. wookie-ah... "panggilnya, sejurus matanya menatap serius...

"hemm.. "

"kau dan kyu kalian... " henry memutus perkataannya, sedikit susah berkata, sedang ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya menantikan ucapannya

"maksudku apa kalian... "

"henry-ah.. kau disini ternyata? "kali ini terdengar suara Yesung, perlahan laki-laki bermata bulan sabit itu mendekat

"paman..." ucap mereka bersamaan.. sedang yang di panggil hanya nyengir kura- kura

"mian mengganggu acara kalian, henry-ah bisa ikut aku sebentar.."

"aku? "tanya'nya sembari menunjuk dirinya, yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan " wook-ah.. aku pergi dulu ne.. kau tak apa-apa kan menjaga kyu sendiri? "

"ah ne gwenchanna.. "

"okey see yaa.. "

Dan beberapa setelahnya, henry sudah tak terlihat mirip dengan senyum di muka ryeowookie yang kini telah berganti dengan mendung yang telah menghiasi pelupuk matanya dengan sangat perlahan ia duduk di samping ranjang Kyu, tangannya lembut menggenggam jemari namja berkulit pucat itu, sedang sang empunya yang sebenarnya telah terjaga dari beberapa detik sebelumnya tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. karna aku kau jadi seperi ini... kyu hikshiks.. " kali ini liquid bening jatuh membasahi pipi yeoja itu, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakannnya. "kyu.. kyu.. mianhae, sebenar'nya aku... aku... saranghae.. Tan Kyuhyun. saranghaeyo.. tapi sungguh aku.. aku belum bisa meninggalkan Henry untukmu... "

Deggg

terasa sebongkah batu besar menghantam dinding hati Kyu saat itu, ingin rasanya ia bangun dan memeluk yeojanya itu, memberi seribu kecupan mesra agar yeoja itu tetap disampingnya, memohon dan mengucap seribu kata cinta agar yeoja itu lebih memilihnya, tapi apakah itu berguna, apakah semua itu bisa mengalihkan hatinya? hingga tetap tinggalah ia dalam kebisuannya.

"kyu.. tak perduli aku disisimu atau tidak, tetaplah menjadi Kyu-ku yang manis yang tak pernah membuat keonaran dan yang sangat pandai matematika... kyuhyun-ah... saranghae... " dan dengan masih menggenggam tangan kyu diapun berdiri, kali ini di condongkan tubuhnya mendekati kyu, hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga ryeowookie bisa melihat dengan teliti betapa namja itu sangat tampan dengan kulit pucatnya.

Chup...

akhirnya bibir mereka menempel, hanya beberapa detik saja, ryeowookie kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya. "kyuhyun-ah mianhae... " dan kini dengan sangat berlahan ia melepaskan tangan kyu dan menjauh pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kriettt

pintu Uks tertutup perlahan, dan saat itulah Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mengusap bening yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. " kenapa kau menggantungkan cintaku seperti ini? kau mencintaiku tapi tak bisa melepaskannya.. kenapa kau begitu serakah..? ryeowook-ah gwenchanna mungkin aku harus sedikit lebih sabar menunggumu...

**Array's ryeowook always**

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya nampak berjalan dengan sangat elegant menyusuri koridor sekolah itu, dari caranya berjalan pakaiannya sungguh mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah yeoja yang sangat mempesona. Tan Heechul itulah nama Yeoja itu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

tok tok tok

ia mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat itu, pintu terbuka perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang namja dewasa yang membuka pintu itu.

"yesung..? " ucapnya gagap, yesung hanya mengangguk matanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"ne.. annyeong.. "

"ah Chullie, kau sudah datang? kajja duduklah.. Yesung-ah kau juga.. " ucap Kangin memecah keheningan dan merekapun duduk bersama Kangin dengan sedikit kecanggungan.

"Chullie-ah masalah Kyuhyun..."

"aku tahu dia sangat nakal oppa, gwenchanna, aku tidak akan membelanya, aku tidak keberatan jika oppa mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.. "

"ani, aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya.. " ucap Kangin, membuat Heechul mendongak, menatap mata Kangin yang berkilat cahaya, Kangin tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri "selesaikan masalah kalian dulu... " dan setelah itu iapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Heechul.

"Chullie, jangan begitu keras pada Kyu... dia anak yang baik.. "

"dia putraku, aku lebih mengenalnya dari pada kau.. dia kasar seperti appa'nya "

"ani, dia tak kasar seperti appa'nya, dia hanya sedikit egois sepertimu.. "

"YA! NUGUYA? " kali ini Heechul berteriak emosi, untung saja ruangan ini di lengkapi peredam suara, Yesung menetapnya dengan pandangan yang nanar.

" Chullie, apapun yang terjadi diantara kita semua dulu aku mohon lupakanlah.. mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan jadikan Kyu korban atas perasaan kita"

"Yesung-ah.. "

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, apakah sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, maka aku akan menjawab ia, aku masih mencintaimu, tapi apakah kata itu berarti? kau sudah berkeluarga, kau sudah punya Kyu.. "

"lalu bagaimana jika aku masih mencintaimu?"

"alihkan rasa cintamu untuk kyu, anggap dia adalah aku, karna akupun mulai mencintainya sekalipun ia bukan putraku, Chullie, aku mohon dengarkanlah satu permintaan lelaki yang tak bisa meraihmu ini.. mari kita mulai semua dari awal, memulai kehidupan masing- masing yang bahagia, apapun yang terjadi Kyu adalah putramu, sayangilah dia cintailah dia, tak perduli seperti apakah dia.. "

"yesung-ah... boleh aku memelukmu? " ucap Heechul lirih, Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan, dan perlahan tubuh Heechul memeluk Yesung " Yesung-ah, kau pergilah berkencan, temukan seorang wanita yang bisa mencintaimu ne.. dan ku mohon bantulah kyu,aku mendengar dari Hae dan Mimi sepertinya dia mencintai keponakanmu..." dan Yesung hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Suasana pelajaran di kelas itu berlangsung dengan Khidmad, tak terdengar suara apapun, tak ada pergerakan apapun semua siswa sibuk mencatat dan mendengarkan Yunho Songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Perlahan Ryeowook menoleh, ke sebuah meja di samping mejanya, dimana terlihat Kyu nampak mendengar dan mencatat materi dengan sangat serius. pandangan matanya berubah nanar, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung menebak kalau ia sedang bersedih, begitu pula dengan Henry di sampingnya, tanpa ia sadari pemuda itu juga memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

_Ryeowook-ah, kali ini aku memang tak bisa lari dari kenyataan, kalau kau mencintainya, apakah aku terlalu egois dengan mempertahankanmu, sementara aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatimu kau mencintai namja lain?_

" Ryeowook-ah.. Kyu sudah sehat, tak perlu memperhatikannya lagi.. teruskan mencatatmu kau sudah ketinggalan jauh "

"ah ne.. " ucap wookie gelagapan, lekas ia kembali mencatat, Henry tersenyum getir, diacaknya lembut surai kecoklatan Yeoja itu.

kriettt

pintu mendadak terbuka, memperlihatkan Yesung dengan senyum Khas'nya, perlahan ia mendekati Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. yang kemudian diikuti anggukan tanda mengerti dan berlanjut pada Yunho meninggalkan kelas itu. Digantikan dengan Yesung yang berdiri di depan kelas

"hem hem... "terdengar suara guru keren berdehem ria, semua siswa pun beralih memandangnya, membuat seutas senyum tercetak di bibir kissablenya.

"saya minta maaf karna telah mengganggu waktu kalian. kurasa kalian sudah tahu kan bahwa minggu depan kita akan mengadakan pentas seni untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah, maka dari itu saya akan memanggil beberapa siswa sebagai perwakilan, yang pertama adalah violinist terbaik kita Henry lau.. "

prok prok prok huhu...

"aku...?"

"ne, kau majulah henry.. " ucap Yesung mengiyakan, lekas Henry maju kedepan dan berdiri di belakang Yesung. " dan yang kedua pianist terbaik kita Kim ryeowook.. "

prok prok prok

tepuk tangan meriahpun mengiring ryeowookie ke depan " dan yang terakhir dia yang akan menjadi vocalist utama Kita Tan Kyuhyun.. "

Jlder.

semua siswa menganga tak percaya termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri, dalam hati mereka bertanya tanya, kenapa songsaenya ini memilih Kyuhyun sedang mereka tahu dengan jelas, bahwa chingu mereka itu sangat membenci music. garis bawahi sangat membenci

"kyuhyun-ah cepat maju kedepan.. "

"ani, aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka musik dan aku tidak bisa bernyanyi... "

hu hu hu...

"jangan membantah, cepat maju kedepan"

"aku tidak mau.. aku tidak bisa.. "

"kau bisa kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu aku bahkan yakin kau bisa bermain musik dengan bagus, suaramu juga bagus, kau pasti pandai bernyanyi.. "ucap ryeowook menyela.

Degg

henry memegang dadanya nyeri, kekasihnya memuji namja lain di depannya? oh ryeowookie, kenapa kau begitu tidak peka.

_sekarang mungkin aku harus percaya, kalau memang ada rasa antara kau dan dia_

"jangan merasa mengenalku! "

Degg

ryeowook terhorok, kali ini ia menundukkan kepalanya, sejenak yesung menatapnya dan semenit kemudian kembali mentap Kyu, dia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Kyu dan Ryeowook.

"tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berkelit Tan Kyuhyun."

"aku bilang aku tidak mau... " teriak kyuhyun, sedikit banyak membuat yesung mulai emosi

"ck, kau mau mengikuti acara ini, atau keluar dari sekolah sekarang juga.. ? "

"YAAA! "

"kyuhyun-ah... "kali ini suara Yesung terdengar lirih "apa kau tahu catatan kenakalanmu sudah sangat banyak, bahkan aku sudah bosan mendengar omelan guru BK, aku menunjukmu, adalah untuk membuat mereka bangga padamu, agar kau tak dikeluarkan... "

"mwo? " mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya, dia mendengur sebal

"Ok, jika kau tetap tak mau, tidak apa-apa, sekarang siapkan saja mentalmu untuk keluar dari sekolah ini.."

"MWO? arghhhh... "brakkk

meja yang tak berdosa itupun di gebraknya membuat semua siswa memandangnya takut, ia nampak berfikir keras, menjadi bagian acara itu mumang bukan pilihan yang tepat, karna ia pasti akan melihat Henry dan wookie tebar kemesraan, tapi keluar dari sekolah inipun bukan pilihan yang terbaik karna dengn begitu maka ia takkan pernah bisa lagi melihat ryeowookie setiap hari, sementara yesung yang melihat kerutan di dahi kyuhyun mulai menyeringai, sepertinya ia menang hari ini.

"oke, sepertinya aku tahu jawabanmu, ku tunggu kalian bertiga di ruang musik sekarang... " dan selepas itu yesung keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, yang saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**To be continued**

Ini pendek atau panjang ya? akh.. apapun jadinya mohon di terima yach..

yang sengaja ataupun tak sengaja lewat mohon tinggalkan jejak ne..

karna sesuatu hal mungkin array akan lebih fokus ke wp

Gumawo

Regards

.

Arrays


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Ryeowookie, Saranghae

Author : Array's ryeowook always

Cast : Kyuwook slight Henwook

Summary : You're my breath... and I need you to life

Warning : GS

Ryeowookie Saranghae Chapter 8

Happy reading

.

Kyuhyun POV

Dengan separuh hati aku menyusuri koridor menuju ruang musik, akh... sangat sulit bagitu untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini, aku mencintai ryeowookie... akupun tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi akupun tahu dengan jelas dia adalah kekasih Henry... kenapa kisah cinta menjadi serumit ini.

Perlahan ku hentikan langkahku, kini pintu bercat coklat itu telah ada di hadapanku, jika tidak karna ye sonsae yang mengancamku akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah sungguh aku takkan mau bergabung.

krittt

Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka pintu, hingga kini bisa kulihat Ryeowookie dan Henry telah menatapku dengan senyum terbaik mereka, namun aku tetap diam menunjukkan mukaku yang sungguh sangat datar.

"kyuhyun-ah selamat da... "

Dan tanpa menghiraukan mereka akupun langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di pojok belakang dan memainkan PSP- ku

Ryeowook POV

Kyuhyun benar datang sebisa mungkin aku menunjukkan sikap ramahku padanya...

"kyuhyun-ah selamat da... " ucapanku terhenti saat kulihat ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku dan lebih memilih duduk dan memainkan PSP'nya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"aishh jinja anak itu... " ucap Henry marah hendak menghampiri kyu, tapi secepat mungkin aku menahan tangannya.

"henry-ah... " ucapku, menggeleng untunglah henry mengerti dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"biar aku yang bicara padanya henry-ah.. " ucapku dan perlahan ku ambil kertas script dan melangkah menghampirinya

"Kyu.. ini... "ucapku sembari menyerahkan script namun ia hanya memalingkan mukanya, sama sekali tak memandangku..

"kajja kita latihan... " ucapnya dingin

Nyuttt

Dan hatiku berdenyut sakit saat ia bahkan hanya kembali melenggang tanpa mengambil script yang ku sodorkan. sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku kyu, bahkan hanya untuk melirikkupun engkau tak mau? namun aku tetap mencoba tersenyum.

_"gwenchanna ryeowookie, kau memang menyakitinya, jadi bila ia membencimu bukankah itu sangat wajar, jadi tersenyum lah.. "ucapku dalam hati. kembali ku lengkungkan bibirku dan mengahampiri mereka, duduk di depan pianoku lagi.._

"oke chingu latihan dimulai... " ucapku riang, dan kamipun memulai latihan, aku bermain piano, henry biola dan kyu vocal.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Normal POV

Kyuhyun, pada dasarnya namja itu memang bernyanyi tapi arah matanya senantiasa bertengger pada sosok yeoja yang sedang bermain piano itu, yeoja yang selalu menundukkan kepala dan tak berani walau sebatas untuk memandangnya itu, bila boleh jujur ia sungguh menyesal, ia menyesal telah mendiamkan ryeowookie, membuat gadis itu begitu takut padanya, ingin rasanya ia lari dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya mengatakan kata maap sebanyak banyaknya, menjadikan yeoja itu hanya miliknya seorang... tapi apakah itu masih mungkin?

"ryeowookie-ah... saranghae... "

Henry POV

Sekuat tenaga hatiku meredam emosi saat ini.. hah.. ini sama sekali tak adil, aku kekasihmu ryeowookie, tapi kenapa kau terasa nyaman bersama namja itu, dan lagi apa kau merasa berdosa pada namja itu hingga tak berani mengangkat kepalamu, demi apa aku benar- benar merasa risih melihat kalian. Dan kau Tan Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya ku cekik lehermu, namja sialan.. apa dengan bersikap seperti itu kau pikir ryeowookie akan memilihmu?

brangg...

kuletakkan biolaku dengan kasar di meja, membuat mereka spontan melihatku..

"udara'nya sangat panas, aku akan cari minuman untuk kita... "

"biar aku temani.. "

"aniyo ryeowookie.. aku pergi sendiri saja.. " ucapku dingin, dan akupun melenggang meninggalkan mereka.

**Array's ryeowook always**

Ketika keinginan dan emosi telah merebak jauh melampaui batas, selepas kepergian Henry mereka berdiri berhadapan, tanpa berminat membuka suara, yang jeoya yang sibuk menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jemarinya, bagai seorang terdakwa yang siap menerima putusan pengadilan dan seorang namja yang terus menatap tajam pada yeojanya seolah sedang menuntut penjelasan...

"kyuhyun-ah... mianhaeyo.. " dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa ryeowokiepun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kyuhyun, menunjukkan betapa mata caramelnya terlihat begitu nanar.

"kenapa jadi begini.. aku mencintaimu, aku pun tahu.. ryeowookie juga mentaiku kan.. "

"kyu jangan bahas semua itu disini.. "

"waeyo? why? apa kau takut henry mendengar'nya ? apa kau takut dia tahu kalau kekasihnya mencintai namja lain di belakangnya.. "

"Tan Kyuhyun... ! aku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini... "

"LALU KATAKAN PADAKU AKU HARUS BERSIKAP SEPERTI APA? " teriak kyuhyun sakratis, membuat ryeowook membatu seketika.

"kau milikku.. dan hanya boleh menjadi milikku, karna tan Kyuhyun paling benci berbagi.."

duakk

"awww... "

ryeowook merintih memegangi sikunya, saat kyu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar hingga membentur tembok, matanya membulat lebar saat kyu tiba- tiba menghimpit tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakkannya.

"kyu.. lepaskan aku..." cicit wookie saat namja itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bisa dirasakan desiran nafas hangat menggelitiknya

"ryeowokie.. saranghae... "

Chuppp

dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya, lain dari biasanya, kini kyu menciumnya secara kasar, tangannya bergerak liar meraba setiap jengkal tubuh gadisnya, sebisa mungkin ryeowok memberontak, dia menangis dia memang mencintai kyu tapi tidak suka kyu berbuat seperti ini..

"kyu lepaskan.. " ku mohon lepaskan aku.. jangan begini.. hiks hiks kyu.. " ucap ryeowookie meronta- ronta, sebisa mungkin tangan kecilnya itu mendorong dada kyu agar namja itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi kyu tetap tak bergeming, tetap sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, kali ini bibirnya mulai bergerak mencium leher yeoja itu..

tess tess tess

tak terasa airmata itu membanjir

"kyuhyun jangan begini..." ucap wookie disela tangisannya, dia kini saat lemas, serasa sudah tak mampu memberontak lagi, hanya memcoba menjauhkan kepala kyu yg terus memciumi lehernya.

"YA! Tan kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? " ucap henry tiba- tiba, dibuangnya bungkusan plastik di tangannya, lekas berlari menghampiri mereka..

srekkk

buagtttt

Dengan emosi yang meledak, ditariknya tubuh kyu untuk menjauhi gadisnya, di pukulnya namja itu hingga tersungkur di lantai..

"dasar kurang ajar... berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada kekasihku... ? " waeyo ? why?"

"ck, kekasih? " perlahan kyu bangkit dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah " siapa yang kau bilang kekasih? tak sadarkah kau kalau selama ini kekasihmu ini bersamaku, dan dia mencintaiku... " jelas kyu, Henry semakin geram, sebenarnya tanpa kyu menjelaskan dia tahu semuanya, dia hanya mencoba mempertahankan apa yang ia punya apa itu sebuah kesalahan?

"Dasar brengsek.. omong kosong! " dan sekali tagi di pukulnya kyu hingga tersungkur, kyu yang tidak terimapun langsung bangkit, menarik kasar kerah seragam henry, menghempaskan namja itu kemeja dan terus memukulinya, sesekali terlihat henry berusaha membalas pukulan, namun tetap saja ia kalah dari kyu.

"HENTIKAN! berhenti aku mohon hentikan semua ini... " ucap ryeowook memcoba menjauhkan kyu dari henry, namun kyu yang kuat justru mendorong wookie hingga gadis itu terjatuh...

"katakan kau mencintaiku, katakan kau memilih untuk menjadi kekasihku, maka aku baru akan melepaskannya... "

"kyu.. "

"jangan katakan apapun ryeowookie, kau mencintaiku dan kau adalah kekasihku... "

"YA! "

buughhtt

dan sekali lagi, kyu memukul henry, memar menyelimuti muka henry, ryeowookie yang tak tegapun dengan keras mendorong tubuhkyu

brakkk

"aww..zzz "

kyu merintih sakit saat wookie mendorongnya hingga membentur meja.., dia menatap tak percaya yeoja itu akan berbuat kasar padanya lebih tak percaya lagi saat wookie mengarahkan tangannya ke mukanya

plakkk

satu tamparan mendarat keras di muka kyu, membuat mereka semua menganga tak percaya.

"kim ryeowook... ?"

"kau sungguh keterlaluan... aku membencimu tan Kyuhyun... "

Nyutt

Entah kenapa hati kyu berdenyut sakit, lebih sakit lagi saat dilihatnya ryeowookie berlari keluar dari ruangan itu

"ryeowookie... " desisnya penuh penyesalan, dengan sigap iapun membawa langkahnya menyusul ryeowookie, sedang henry namja itu memilih diam mematung tanpa bicara dan melakukan apa- apa, bukankah semua ini sudah begitu jelas dimatanya. mereka berdua saling mencintai, dan berusaha saling membenci karna dia.

Sementara di lain pihak, kyu terus menyelusuri setiap koridor dan sudut- sudut sekolah mencari ryeowookie, tanpa perduli kini setiap penghuni sekolah mengamati penampilannya yang sungguh amat sangat berantakan, ia tak perduli lagi, yang ia inginkan adalah menemukan ryeowookie saat ini.

"ryeowookie... ! Kau dimana ? ryeowookie... " teriaknya berulang- ulang, sesekali berhenti guna mengatur nafas, dan berteriak kembali, berlari kembali, dia sudah menyusuri penjuru sekolah, tapi tak juga menemukan gadisnya, dan matanya seketika membulat saat melihat sosok mungil ryeowookie menyebrang jalan besar dengan linglung, lekas ia berlari menghampiri...

"ryeowookie.. berhentiii... " teriaknya, tapi seakan tuli gadis itu tetap menyebrang, kali ini tanpa perduli lampu lalu lintas, kyu yang melihatnya semakin mempercepat langkah mengingat jarak mereka yang masih jauh... matanya semakin membulat saat dilihatnya sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearah yeojanya...

"ryeowookieeeeeeeeeeee awaaaaassssssss... "

ckitttt brakkkk

kyuhyun bersimpuh lemas dihadapan ryeowookie, darah mengalir dari kepala dan jemari gadis itu dia terlambat..

"kyu... " ucap wookie diambang kesadarannya, spontan kyu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"ryeowook-ah, mianhaeyo... jeongmal mianhaeyo aku mohon bertahanlah... aku memcintaimu saranghae... ryeowookie... saranghae..."

tess tess tess...

perlahan airmata kyu membanjir, perlahan jemari ryeowook mengusap airmata kyu..

"kyu na.. sa... "

kata-kata itu terputus, ryeowookie tak sadarkan diri, kyuhyun semakin panik

"ryeowookie, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini, maka ku mohon bertahanlah..." dan di kecup kening gadis itu lekas menggendongnya ala bridal style.. sebisa mungkin ia menyetop setiap kendaraan yang melintas

"pak berhenti tolong aku... berhenti tolong aku.. tolong... tolong.. " dan semua kendaraan berlalu begitu saja, seolah mengacuhkannya. membuatnya semakin panik. "ryeowookie mianhae... saranghae... bertahanlah sejenak ... kita akan segera sampai kerumah sakit..

chuppp

satu kecupan penuh airmata menyentuh kening ryeowookie, kyu membenahi gendongannya, lekas membawa ryeowookie berlari menuju rumah sakit, tak perduli nafasnya tersendat, kakinya sakit tangannya pegal ryeowookie harus segera sampai ke rumah sakit, sungguh terlalu lama menunggu taxi kosong yang melintas, sungguh lama menunggu ada orang yang terketuk hatinya. satu- satunya yang bisa ia lalukan hanyalah terus berlari dan berlari...

**To be continued**

hah.. #buang nafas, akhirnya bisa update juga... jeongmal guwawo ne chingu yang udah mereview di chap sebelum'nya, dan mian bila untuk kesekian kalinya FF ini bener- bener telat update, jeongmal mianhaeyo.. semoga engga mengecewakan..

**thiefhanie. fhaa : ini udah lanjut chingu walau sangat lama gumawo #plakk**

**Lee Chizumi : kya di korea mah engga ada shlat istiqoroh gumawo#plakk**

**Hanazawa kay : ini dah lanjut chingu gumawo**

**vic89 : iya chingu kyu sebenernya sangat menderita.. hiks hiks... gumawo**

**dwii hae : kkk qmu nongol disini saeng... kkk maunya lempar henry sekalian ja di cina gumawo ne..**

**lailatul. magrifoh. 16 : iya kasihan chingu, tapi aku suka menyiksa kyu hehehhe.. #dicekiksparkyu gumawo ne...\**

**cartwighelfsuju. shawolshinee : hehehe.. mianhae.. nih array panjangin.. moga engga mengecewakan.. gumawo**

**raiaryeong9 : ni dah update chingu.. mian ya bila belum ada scene pentas, otak aq masih blank.. gumawo ne..**

**dheek enha : iya ini update walau selalu lama ... gumawo ne..**

**flowwookie : ini udah panjang chingu.. gumawo ne...**

**dyahYWS : ini dah lanjut chingu ... gumawo ne...**

**hyosun98 : nie udah lanjut chingu... gumawo ne... kayaknya emang kita semua demen ngesiksa si kyuppil**

**badriahryeosom : gumawo ya chingu bang yeye emang kejam kkk**

**hanamiKim : gumawo chingu**

**adeismaya : ini dah lanjut chingu.. mianhae kalau lama gumawo**

**byunnieFan : kkk kyu emang kurang ajar chingu.. persis kayak aku #plakk hehe.. gumawo ne**

**buat para chingudeul bisa juga maen ke wp array ncallestha . wordpress . com (tanpa spasi) disana banyak ff kyuwook baru loh.. #sekedar promosi plakk**

**yang lewat review donk #pasangpuppyeyes**

**gumawo**

**Regards**

**Array**


End file.
